The present invention relates to a masonry saw for cutting masonry blocks or the like supported on a table. More specifically, the present invention relates to a masonry table-saw in combination with a dust removal kit for collecting masonry dust generated by a rotary circular blade while the blade cuts or abrades a workpiece supported on a work table of the saw.
Masonry table-saws are generally known wherein a rotary circular blade is pivotally connected to the frame of the saw for cutting masonry blocks supported on a work table. These saws are electric or gasoline powered and include a suitable drive train for imparting high speed rotation to the circular cutting blade. A saw of this general type is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,845 to Harding issued May 8, 1984.
Due to the high rotary speed of the cutting blade, masonry saws of this type generate extraordinary amounts of masonry dust during a cutting operation. This masonry dust will of course contaminate the immediate environment around the saw and present a potential health hazard to the operator of the saw.
In recent years the Environmental Protection Agency has recognized a need for collecting and removing the dust from the vicinity of these saws in an effective and efficient manner to preclude contamination of the environment and resulting potential health hazards.